Harry Wilson
Harry Wilson (born 22 March 1997) is a Welsh international footballer who plays as a winger for Bournemouth, on loan from Liverpool. Liverpool career Liverpool signed Wilson to a one-year Academy contract as an eight-year-old in 2005, with the promising youngster also wanted by Manchester United and hometown club Wrexham. Wilson- a left winger by trade- is described by Liverpool as possessing "bags of pace, a great touch, ability and accelaration with the ball at his feet." After progressing through the ranks at Liverpool, he made his debut for the U18s in the 2012-13 season whilst still only 15 years old. He made seven appearances and netted twice in the latter stages of the Reds' League campaign. He was promoted to the U18s proper for the 2013-14 season and immediately hit the ground running, scoring a series of impressive goals in the side's pre-season matches. In October 2013, he made headlines as he overtook Raheem Sterling to become Liverpool's youngest ever international, winning a cap for Wales. First team manager Brendan Rodgers expressed his surprise at Wilson's call up, and insisted that the player was not yet ready for the Premier League. Wilson appeared invigorated by his call-up, and went on to notch six goals in the following four U18s matches. He ended the season as joint top-scorer of the U18s with 14 goals in 26 games, tied with Jerome Sinclair. He also made his debut for the U21s during their season. On 26 August 2015, Wilson was sent out on loan to Crewe until January. Wilson signed a new long-term contract with the club on 28 July 2016, and was named captain of the U23 side. After a fruitful first half of the campaign for the U23s, Wilson made his Liverpool debut on 18 January 2017, coming on as a substitute in a 1-0 win at Plymouth. Wilson however, failed to make any impact on the first team for the rest of the 2016-17 season. Wilson continued to star for the U23s in the 2017-18 campaign, and was the top scorer for the side half way through the season. On 31 January 2018, it was confirmed that Wilson had signed a new long-term contract with the club, and was to be immediately sent on loan to Hull City for the rest of the season. Wilson returned from a very successful loan spell at Hull, and began pre-season with Liverpool. On 7 July, the winger scored twice in 45 minutes during a 7-0 friendly win over Chester. Three days later, it was confirmed that Wilson had signed a long-term contract, just six months after his last one started. Despite this, on 17 July it was confirmed that he had once again been sent on loan, this time to Derby County. After a very successful season at Derby, scoring 18 goals in 49 appearances, Wilson returned to Liverpool ahead of pre-season, with manager Jurgen Klopp hinting that Wilson would be brought into the first-team fold. The Welshman featured heavily in pre-season, scoring twice against Borussia Dortmund and Lyon. However, on 6 August it was confirmed that Wilson was to be sent on another loan spell, this time to a Premier League side, in Bournemouth. Stats External links * Category:Current Players Category:Forwards